


Postcards from Paradise

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While vacationing in Hawaii (with Lex), Clark sends his family and friends a series of postcards. (Originally posted in 2003)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postcards from Paradise

  
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=ChloeFront1.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=BACKONE.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=PeteFront1.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=PeteBack1.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LanaFront1.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LanaBack1.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=MomFront.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=MOMBACK.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=ChloeFrond2.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=ChloeBack2.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=PeteFront2.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=ChristinaBack.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LoisFront1.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LoisBack1.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=PeteFrontClark2.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=PeteBack2.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=ChloeFront3.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=ChloeBack3.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=PerryFront.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=PerryWhiteBack.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LoisFront2.gif)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LoisBack2.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LoisFront4.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LoisBack3.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LoisFront2.gif)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=ChloeBack4.jpg)

 

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LanaFront2.jpg)   
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=LanaBack2.jpg)


End file.
